It's in his Kiss
by stoneygem
Summary: Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall are madly in love with each other, but unable to act on their feelings. Thus, some friends gang up to make them see what they have to do. Features the
1. Girl's Talk

A/N: It's a short songfic – and I hope you think it funny. I've heard it during my lunch-break and just couldn't get it out of my head. Oh, I'm aware that all of them might be a bit OOC, but if they were in character – there would be no story. 

Jeez, uploading this was more complicated than actually writing it…

Disclaimer: Everything that doesn't belong to the canon (which is JKR's) is obviously mine.

Warning: This is AD/MM – if you can't stand them thought of them, do the Rockford-turn NOW! 

Dedication: This story is for Selene, who is a wonderful author. Please girl, don't let them get you and continue writing.

"It's In His Kiss"

by Stoneygem

Chapter I: Girl's Talk 

"I can't believe it. How can two intelligent people be so dense?" Helena Hooch screeched while pacing. "They could set the school afire with the love that burns in their eyes. How can they not see it?"

"Lena calm down. Your ranting won't change a thing. It will only make us dizzy."

Hooch whipped around. "I can't Poppy. That whole situation drives me up the bloody wall."

A third woman chuckled "Honestly Lena, one could think it's you, who is in love but unable to do anything about it. But Poppy is right – stop pacing. You are making us go mad."

The Flying instructor shot the Astronomy teacher a dark look, which Sinistra merely commented with a raised eyebrow, but sat down nevertheless.

Poppy Pomfrey handed her a jug with pumpkin juice and sat down too. "Lena is right, you know," she told Sinistra, "I can't stand that either. Their behaviour is so ridiculous. They are basically in flames every time they see each other. But when it comes to acting on their attraction, they shy away."

"Shy away? Shy away?" Hooch asked incredulously, "They don't 'shy away'! They deny it! – You know, if I had any say in it, I would lock them into a room together and not let them out until they have confessed their undying love for each other."

The two other witches chuckled. As ridiculous as it Helena's idea sounded, they had to admit Helena's idea had it's merit. Knowing the people involved that would probably be the only way to get those two to admit their feelings. 

The three of them looked at each other, silently picturing that scene, and suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Another voice asked.

Three heads shot around in surprise and embarrassment. Pomfrey was the first to relax again. "Nothing really, Minerva. We were just toying with ideas on what silly pranks the students might come up for this years' Yule ball."

If McGonagall saw through the bold lie, she didn't show, as she sat down and poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice. Taking a swig from the glass she made herself comfortable in the fourth armchair.

For some minutes the room was caught in a somewhat tense silence, then Minerva muttered more to herself "The Yule ball. Everybody gets so worked up about it. Half of the students is in shambles, because they are nervous about asking somebody to go with them."

Serena Sinistra grinned "And they other half is all worked up, because they hope to be asked to go." She sighed "Some things never change." The last words were accompanied by a pointed look towards the Transfigurations teacher.

Pomfrey took up on her hint. "And it's not only the students, who are nervous about the ball. Some of the teachers are too. Hoping to be asked, that is. Aren't they, Minerva?"

McGonagall's head shot up. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked in a somewhat dangerous tone.

Sinistra took up on the lead "It means that certain members of the staff might hope to be asked on a date by another certain member of the staff."

"More to the point, a certain Transfiguration teacher hopes to asked by a certain headmaster." Helena Hooch finished with a sly grin.

"This is absolutely not true. I do not hope, Albus will ask me." Minerva exploded. "How dare you to imply such a thing. I never thought, he would ask me. We are friends. Just friends."

The others merely grinned broadly.

"And besides, he would never do it. He told me that actually he dislikes such festivities and only schedules them for the students' sake." McGonagall added, somewhat disappointed.

Poppy got up, went over and put a calming hand on her friend's shoulder. "No need to go ballistic on us, Tabby." Minerva flinched slightly at that old nickname. "But it seems, we were right after all. You hope, Professor Dumbledore will ask you to the ball."

The other woman lowered her head in embarrassment and defeat. "Yes," came the barely audible answer, " I wish he would ask. But he won't. Not even as a colleague and friend."

Serena took her hand. "You mean, not even as a friend, much less than as a man interested in you?"

Minerva merely nodded. The other three women shared a look that consisted of rolling their eyes.

Suddenly Minerva was on her feet again and started pacing. "This man is so frustrating. Every time I think I have finally figured him out, he does something that will take me by surprise. Every time I think that yes, there is something between us, he becomes completely distant. And then, when I have convinced myself that there is nothing and will never be anything, he wants me to spend extra-time with him, like having tea or playing chess in his chambers or visiting Hogsmeade. – How am I supposed to know what he wants?"

"Are you in love with him, Minerva?" Poppy asked gently. "Do you love Professor Dumbledore?"

The woman hesitated before answering. Finally, she admitted "Yes, I am. Very much so."

"So what is the problem then?" Helena Hooch piped up.

Minerva grew exasperated "I thought, I just told you Lena. I don't know how he feels. What if he doesn't feel the same? What if he really is not interested? I would destroy our friendship, even make it impossible for us to work together, if I confessed my love for him and he doesn't feel the same." She slumped down in the chair and buried her face in her hands.

Hooch was about to respond, but both, Serena and Poppy, held up a warning hand to stop her.

Minerva sadly whispered. "What shall I do? How could I ever find out?"

So, while the two others laid a comforting hand on Minerva's shoulder, Helena said "Men, who did ever understand them? It would be so much easier, if women were able to read their minds… But then again, that would only add to the confusion."

Despite herself Minerva chuckled along with the others. Then she got up "Sorry ladies, I have another class to teach." At the door of Pomfrey's office she turned around, "Thank you for listening. I really appreciate it." And was gone.           

As soon as she was out of earshot, Poppy turned to the remaining witches with a conspiratory  smile. "I have an idea, what we can do about it. It might be a bit embarrassing for us, but I think it will work."

The other two looked at her curiously. "What is it?"

Pomfrey sat down and motioned the others closer. "Okay, here is what I have in mind…"

Please, let me know, what you think…so Review!


	2. The Yule Ball

A/N: Since you all were begging – next Chapter here. And in this one, Poppy's plan unfolds. And what can I say, those three fear nothing. lol

Thanks to all my reviewers. 

And Jadey: I tried to say it, but cannot even do it slowly. I definitely need more sleep – and a vacation would be nice (4 month to go though).

Minervarette: Sorry, not really Dumbledore's pov.

Dedication is still the same: To you Selene, keep going.

Chapter II: The Yule Ball

Several weeks later, the Yule ball was in full swing. Nearly everybody in attendance had a great time and after almost two hours the dancefloor was packed with dancing couples. 

Minerva McGonagall was one of the few people not to really enjoy herself. She had come alone. Although there had been a few times, where she thought he would voice the question, Dumbledore had never even attempted to ask her. Thus, she was standing in a corner in a rather bad mood. 

She looked good in her Bordeaux-colored dress and with her long black hair loose - she knew it. After all, four hours in front of the mirror should account for something. Some of the teachers had complimented her on her appearance and she had even gotten some low whistles from one or two students. But the man in question - the one she had gone through all this trouble for - had not said anything. In fact, he had seemed to be even more uncomfortable. Damn that man! If only, she wasn't in love with him. If only, she could find out if he felt anything for her. And where, for Merlin's sake, were Lena, Poppy and Sera?

At that particular moment, none other than Albus Dumbledore stepped onto the small stage that had been erected in front of the head table. "May I have your attention please!"

When the commotion died down, he went on. "I am very pleased to see that everybody is enjoying themselves." The Great Hall erupted in cheers. "It is my pleasure to announce that we even have a little bit of entertainment tonight. Several people, who you all know very well, are so kind to give a small presentation. Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome with a warm applause: 'The Hogwarts Mermaids'!"

This very second it was as if a bomb exploded in the Great Hall. As soon as the 'Hogwarts Mermaids' had entered the stage, the whole school was hooting and hollering on top of their lungs. With mikes in their hands Helena Hooch, Poppy Pomfrey and Serena Sinistra stepped in front of the masses. They all wore pink etui dresses Jackie O.-style and black wigs that were high on top then straight down and ended in a one big outward curl (watch the Cher-video and you know what I mean).

Many students could barely recover from one fit of laughter before they fell into the next one. Some simply stood there with their mouths wide open. Others just shook their heads in disbelief. The teachers didn't fare much better. Even the Headmaster didn't know if he should laugh or have his mind tested.

Finally, Pomfrey held up a hand to calm people down. She took the microphone and said: "Dearest audience, my fellow Mermaids and I are very pleased to see that you like our show so far. Now, we want to sing a song for a very special friend. Some time ago, she asked for our advice - and here it is." She nodded towards the side and the tunes of the "Shoop Shoop Song" started.  

Sinistra, who had taken the role of the lecturing woman, started to sing:

Does he love me? I want to know

How can I tell, if he loves me so?

Here the others chimed in:

(Is it in his eyes?)

Where she answered:

Oh no, you'll be deceived

(Is it in his sighs?)

Oh no, he'll make believe

If you want to know if he loves you so

It's in his kiss

(That's where it is)

(Is it in his face?)

Oh no, that's just his charms

(In his warm embrace?)

Oh no, that's just his arms

If you want to know if he loves you so

It's in his kiss

(That's where it is)

Hug him and squeeze him tight

Find out what you want to know

If it's love, if it really is

It's there in his kiss

(About the way he acts?)

Oh no, that's not the way

And you're not listenin' to all I say

If you wanna know if he loves you so

It's in his kiss

(That's where it is)

It's in his kiss

(That's where it is)

During the instrumental part the three Diva's showed their carefully choreographed stage show. They swayed with the rhythm and danced in perfect synchronisation.  

Hug him and squeeze him tight

Find out what you want to know

If it's love, if it really is It's there in his kiss

(About the way he acts?)

Oh no, that's not the way

And you're not listenin' to all I say

If you wanna know if he loves you so

It's in his kiss

That's where it is

It's in his kiss

That's where it is

The whole school was mesmerized. Students and teachers alike stared breathlessly at the scene unfolding. Many students and some teachers as well already tapped the rhythm, too.

When the song was finished everybody cheered and whistles were heard.

Serena commanded silence and gave her breathless farewell speech: "Well, thank you Ladies and Gentlemen for being such a wonderful audience. It was our greatest pleasure to perform for you." At this the 'Mermaids' curtsied somewhat coquettishly, producing another uproar. "However, as we said before - we performed this song for a good friend, who asked for our advice. Well, that was it. Now - how about the person in question acts accordingly. Thanks again, people." With that the singing stars disappeared from the stage.

Minerva was still in her corner. She felt completely dazed. Never - in her entire life -  had she seen something so ridiculous. She didn't know, if she should laugh or cry. What had gotten into Poppy, Lena and Sera? How could they pull such a stunt on her? And what, for Merlin's sake, was their advice? Surely, they didn't mean that she should just go over to Albus and kiss him. That could not seriously be their advice.

Once again, the noise became deafening as "The Hogwarts Mermaids" came back into the Great Hall, now clad in their ball dresses and without the wigs. Students and teachers alike applauded. Some pranksters even asked for autographs. 

Minerva decided to make her stealthy escape. She knew what was to come and she didn't like it one bit.

Thus she stepped out into the garden hoping to find a little peace and quiet. However, soon she realized that she wasn't alone. Somebody else had fled the noise of the ballroom. A certain someone.

Disclaimer: Forgot that one. Nah, just didn't want to give away something. Lol. Okay, the song and everything around (like the video) belong to Cher, the composer, writer and producer.


	3. Outside

A/N: What does a woman do with that kind of advice. In this chapter you'll find out. 

Once again, thank you to all my reviewers. I'm glad that you all liked the last chapter.

Cedric Finnegan: What do you think I did for two days after hearing the song and writing the story?

Jade and Petriebird18: What can I say – I'm evil. Lol

Child-of-the-Dawn: Yeah, I have the same problem – and it is scary.

GEM: This is AD/MM – who do think, this certain someone is? *winks*

ChapterIII: "Outside"

"Albus? What are you doing out here?" Minerva asked.

He shot around, apparently broken out of deep thought. "Oh Minerva? I, oh well I could ask you the same."

She grinned at his stalling "Well, the noise in there became too much for me. And…,"she added slyly, "since everybody is now celebrating the new singing stars of the Wizarding world, I thought I could sneak out to have a little peace."

He nodded "That was quite a performance in there. I never thought those three would pull off such a show." Then he muttered more to himself "At least, I thought they would never do such a thing without you."

Minerva had heard him anyway. "I would never participate in such an idiotic stunt – certainly not in front of all students." Mentally she added: 'And never not without being under the Imperius Curse. I just can't believe they did that.' 

After some seconds of silence, she said "Besides, if they had wanted me to participate, they would have been forced to tell me in the first place. And that was the one thing they absolutely did not want."

Dumbledore was surprised. "You are saying that you didn't know of this…this performance?"

She smiled: "Of course not. That would have destroyed their…." Stopping in mid-sentence, Minerva mentally slapped herself. That was just the right thing to do. After being publicly embarrassed by her best friends, she was about to confess the whole thing to Albus.

"Their what?" he naturally questioned, his interest peaked.

Minerva blushed deeply "Their plan," she whispered embarrassedly.

Now, Dumbledore caught up on the full dimension of the show inside. He also had a sneaking suspicion on the content of this plan. Thus, he asked carefully "What was the plan? Or better asked, who is that friend they were talking about?"

She groaned inwardly. Why her? What had she done to deserve that? Who needed enemies if one had such friends. And why – of all people – did Albus have to ask? 

His curiosity now burning, Albus prodded her gently "Do you know, who this friend is?"

'It's now or never, Minerva. He'll find out anyway. You can just as well confess and hope for the best.' Her inner voice nudged her. Therefore, she took a deep breath and uttered the one word: "Me."

His eyes widened. "You? They were doing that show for you? They were singing that song as an advice for you?" He couldn't believe his ears. Minerva was in love with someone and didn't know if he loved her back? How could any man be so stupid? How could any man see this beautiful, smart, talented, witty, perfect, wonderful creature and not love her. How could any man not constantly show his love for her, Dumbledore thought incredulously.

Then the full force of her confession hit him. She was in love with somebody. Somebody else. He had lost her. He was such a stupid man, such an idiot. He was attracted to her, but never acted on it. He was in love with her, but had never told her. And now, he had lost her. Correction, his mind told him, he never had had her. And now, she would maybe take her friend's advice and go to that man and she would kiss him and he would kiss her back and they would live happily ever after. That was, at least, how he had dreamt of it, Dumbledore thought bitterly.

Trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice he asked: "And who is the lucky man, you shall kiss to find out, if he loves you?"

Minerva stared at him incredulously. He had no idea. She didn't know, how he could miss the signs when they were as clear as the day. So she did they only thing, she could think of – she kissed him. Long. Hard.

If that didn't give him an idea, nothing would.

Albus was completely shocked, when she suddenly kissed him, but it took only a second, before he gathered his wits and kissed her back with equal passion.

Some time later they broke off their kiss, but only to suck in desperately needed gasps of air. 

And kissed again. After a while the couple reluctantly parted. "Do I still need to answer your question?" Minerva asked smiling.

He smiled too. "No, I think I have finally not only received the message, but also understood it." He gently caressed her cheek "But in case you are still in doubt: I love you, Minerva. I love you very much."

Her smile only grew as she answered: "I love you too, Albus."

And they kissed again.

Several feet away, three witches silently high-fived each other. Serena Sinistra muttered "I can't believe, we really had to go that far to bring them together."

Helena Hooch agreed: "Yes, it's unbelievable. The most powerful wizard of modern times and one of most talented witches ever – but too blind to see what is right in front of them." She turned to her companions "You know, I think they owe us one. A big one. What should we take as pay-up?"

Before Serena had the chance to answer, Poppy hushed them: "Quiet you two. We have reached our goal. Let them have their peace – and us the worship of our fans."

The other witches grinned and went back to the cheering crowd inside.   

The End


End file.
